


Have A Nice Day

by misura



Category: Eureka, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, crossovering treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coping mechanisms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have A Nice Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ottra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ottra/gifts).



"Seriously?" Dean asked. "After all that, you're going to write us a ticket for speeding?"

Carter brushed off a few bits of ... something he really didn't want to know about so long as it didn't turn out to have been toxic or something. "Are you saying you weren't speeding?"

"Dean," Sam said. Carter could tell he was the smart one. The level-headed kid who'd never even _consider_ doing drugs.

Dean scowled at him and then said, "No." Carter waited. "Sir."

Carter nodded. "Hence, you get a ticket. Nothing personal, it's just the law."

Neither of the two looked very happy, but neither of them opened his mouth to argue, either. Dean wanted to, Carter could tell. Pretty badly. Good thing he had his brother tagging along to keep him out of trouble. "Where are you headed, anyway, if you don't mind my asking?"

"What if we do mind?" Dean said, at the same time Sam said, "Away from here," which was a much more sensible answer.

"Can't say I blame you, considering." Carter smiled. "Just make sure you stick to the speed limit, all right? And don't worry about running into ... one of these things again. I'm pretty sure it was a one of a kind." He was also pretty sure this kind of thing only happened when you got a little too close to Eureka, but that seemed a bit indiscrete to say out loud.

Dean muttered something that sounded suspiciously close to _'I'm pretty sure you don't know what the hell you're talking about'_ , which Carter decided to write off as a delayed shock reaction. Sure, _he_ 'd been chasing after giant red killer tomatoes only last week, but most people's lives were a lot less ... not normal. These two kids'd probably still be having bad dreams about this whole thing for years to come, so really, a speeding ticket was just the thing to pull them back into the comfort zone of their regular, every day life.


End file.
